


对我说再见

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 只是一个结局。关于长年被心理疾病困扰的孤儿Harry和当代最可怕的邪教组织头子Voldemort。一只心甘情愿被献祭的羔羊与它的圣人的，结局。





	对我说再见

**……天使。伏地魔渴求他成为天使。**

于是他褪尽衣衫，赤条条地来到人间。

一切将近终结之时。

哈利相信，数小时之后，苏格兰场的探员将包围这座农仓......而现在，依旧是属于他以及他的圣的时间。

伏地魔不发一语地坐在草垛上，丝毫不见灰败的颓相，只手闲适地托着腮，半敛的眼睑下是渐浓的夜。

夜色包裹着他眼里无畏无惧、无悲无喜，不着片缕的哈利，圣人的半边面在斜阳的光线下被抹上了萧杀的色。

酸与铁锈的气味萦绕着他，来自他身后不及最后一点凄清阳光的阴影之处， _堆叠的“人”和混淆的脏器_ 。

不久前，他们还是些温和的，或敦厚或热切的人儿，现在它们是遵从了启示自我了断的忠诚肉块。

**天使是没有性别的。**

哈利再无犹豫，他挥刀阉割自己。

剧痛之下，目眦欲裂。哈利咬烂了嘴唇，血珠滑落下巴，让他像个餍足的吸血鬼。

他开始耳鸣，到后来连自己压抑的哼哼声都听不见，尖锐的蜂鸣之后，人间只是一条接天连地无限延长的线。

构筑他那点残余意识的色彩在温柔又冷漠的燃烧和刺目而不见边际的纯白天堂间变换。

**每一下切割，他对自己说，雕刻。**

**每一下切割，他对自己说，雕刻。**

**每一下切割，他对自己说，雕刻。**

**每一下切割，他对自己说**

**每一下切割，他对自**

**每一下切割，他**

**他的圣。**

**他的血。**

**他的根子。**

他连着最后一点皮肉撕下它，唾液从他颤抖的唇上垂下来，像断线的玻璃珠，与丝丝铁水交融。

他踉跄着，双腿还在顽强地支撑着，手指末端抽搐着，冷汗像暴雨一样袭击他，还压不垮他。

他逆光的身影在门的中央歪斜着，背景是紫色的天幕，薄纱的云霞，红得失真的太阳刚好落到他的脑后，如显圣的光晕。

那业（茎）从哈利的手中跌坠，掉到铺地的秸草上，成了供奉在廉价金案上的血肉模糊的垃圾。

现在那处平整了，再无原罪叫嚣着冲动，他紧绷的肌肉，月夸下三角区变成了一片烂泥沼泽，血如女性的月事般顺着他的大腿根部淌下，道道石榴花汁水的河流。

哈利运起战栗的膝盖，步履蹒跚地走向伏地魔，他残破的身体越是前行，后者眼中的光芒就越盛，直到他终于来到他面前，支撑的气力经已离他远去，他跪倒在他的面前。

远远的，尖啸的警铃打破了弥留的安宁。警方的速度比哈利想象的要快。

但他已然模糊的视线虔诚地锁在那男人的身上，男人的手温柔地爱抚他的脸，就像尘世再也无法侵扰他们。

**他知道，他的圣已无所畏惧。**


End file.
